Greninja (Pokémon)
|} Greninja (Japanese: ゲッコウガ Gekkouga) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . With the Ability, it can into a special form known as Ash-Greninja. Greninja with the Ability Battle Bond cannot breed. Biology Greninja is a large, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon. Its body and legs are dark blue, with single large white bubbles on its legs and arms and white spots over its eyes. On the sides of each of its upper thighs is a light blue, four-pointed star, which resembles a shuriken. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Its feet are webbed, and it has a yellow chest and a yellow-and-blue face. It has eyes with white sclera, red irises, and white pupils. A large, projecting dark blue stripe runs down the middle of its head, with projecting light blue stripes in between its large, yellow ears. Its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around Greninja's neck and extends outward behind its head. Greninja moves with the speed and grace of a ninja, using swift movements to confuse its enemies while it slices them up with made of compressed water; these throwing stars are sharp enough to split metal. Through a transformation called Bond Phenomenon, Ash's Greninja in the anime and any Greninja with the Ability in Generation VII can change into an alternate form called Ash-Greninja. In this form, Greninja's skin turns a lighter shade of blue, while its face gains red stripes and its cheeks and ears turn black, changing shape to resemble 's hair. Its legs are stronger in this form, and it gains the ability to form large s on its back. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Greninja 's evolved into a Greninja in A Festival of Decisions! while battling Heidayu's . It soon gained the ability to transform into Ash-Greninja. Sanpei's Greninja A Greninja appeared in A Stealthy Challenge!, under the ownership of Sanpei. It reappeared in The Legend of the Ninja Hero! and A Festival of Decisions!. It was mostly seen outside of its Poké Ball. Other Greninja debuted in A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!, under the ownership of Ippei, but only in a fantasy. His Greninja made its physical debut in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!, later reappearing in the next episode. A Greninja appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction, under the ownership of Riot. It was his main Pokémon, used to assist him in his thievery. Minor appearances A Greninja appeared in the opening sequence of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, when it evolved from and . Pokédex entries .}} . With the grace of a ninja, it slips in and out of sight to attack from the shadows.}} In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Riot owns a Greninja in . In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's , Croaky, evolved into a Greninja during a battle against Xerosic in Malamar Traps. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. '' Three Greninja will appear in '' . Game data Pokédex entries . When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} : transfer from Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon Special Demo Version (Ash-Greninja)}} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Renegade Meadow: Stage 5}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX24 Event: Greninja Appears Event: Great Daily Pokémon (First release) Event: Ash-Greninja Appears (Ash-Greninja)}} |area=Dewdrop Bay: Castle Moat (Back Boss)}} |area=Area 03: Stage 05}} |} |} In events |Super Smash Bros. Greninja|Japanese region|Japan|36|December 9, 2014 to March 31, 2015|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Super Smash Bros. Greninja}} |Pokémon General Election 720 Greninja|All|Japan|100|July 3, 2016 July 16 to September 30, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Pokémon General Election 720 Greninja}} |} In-game events |Ash's Greninja|All|hide|37|November 18, 2016 onwards|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Greninja}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Greninja Ash-Greninja Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Water Shuriken|Water|Special|15|100|20||'}} By TM/HM By |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20|* }} |Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} Special moves |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=657 |name2=Frogadier |type1-2=Water |evo2= |no3=658 |name3=Greninja |type1-3=Water |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Greninja has the highest base stat of all fully evolved starter Pokémon. ** Ash-Greninja has the highest base stat of all and Pokémon. * Greninja shares its with . They are both known as the Ninja Pokémon. * Greninja won first place in the Japanese Pokémon general election 720 (Japanese: 'ポケモン総選挙720') poll to decide what Pokémon would be distributed at showings of ''Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel in Japan. * Greninja, Ash-Greninja, , , , , and are all the same weight as . * It was revealed that Greninja was added into Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U before Pokémon X and Y was even released. Masahiro Sakurai knew that a Generation VI Pokémon was going to be a playable fighter in that game, so when Greninja was decided, all they had to go on in terms of design was concept art, similar to during the development of Super Smash Bros. Melee. Origin Greninja is based on a frog, and may have been inspired by horned frogs from the and due to the spiked protrusions above its eyes. Its coloration and body shape is similar to the . The bubble-like protrusions on its body may be based on a toad's s, possibly referencing the traditional myth of s causing s, though they may also be remnants of Froakie and Frogadier's frubbles. As its species name implies, Greninja is also based on a . Japanese culture associates frogs and toads with ninjas based on the folk story "The Tale of the Gallant " (児雷也豪傑物語 Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari) about a ninja who can shapeshift into a large toad. Greninja and its pre-evolutions may also draw inspiration from the or rogue class as they often rely on speed and stealth and are often seen as nimble or ranged combatants while tending to focus more on dodging attacks rather than withstanding damage. Ash-Greninja's appearance is based on 's attire in the . Name origin Greninja is a combination of grenouille (French for frog) and ninja. Gekkouga is a combination of げこっ geko (croak) and 甲賀流 . It may also derive from 月光 gekkō (moonlight), in reference to a popular conception of ninja running through the night or to Greninja's Dark typing, or a combination of both. In other languages and 甲賀流 |fr=Amphinobi|frmeaning=From and |es=Greninja|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Quajutsu|demeaning=From and |it=Greninja|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=개굴닌자 Gaegulninja|komeaning=From and ninja |zh_cmn=甲賀忍蛙 Jiǎhèrěnwā|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=甲賀忍蛙 Gaaphohyánwā|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=ग्रेनिंजा Greninja|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Грениндзя Grenindzya|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Ash-Greninja |bordercolor= |ja=サトシゲッコウガ Satoshi Gekkouga |zh_yue=小智版甲賀忍蛙 |zh_cmn=小智版甲賀忍蛙 / 小智版甲贺忍蛙 |cz=Ash-Greninja |da=Ash-Greninja |nl=Ash-Greninja |fi=Ash-Greninja |fr=Sachanobi |de=Ash-Quajutsu |hu=Ash-Greninja |it=Greninja Forma Ash |ko=지우개굴닌자 Jiu Gaegulninja |no=Ash-Greninja |pl=Ashogreninja |pt=Ash-Greninja |ru=Эш-Грениндзя Esh Grenindzya |es=Greninja Ash |sv=Ash-Greninja |th=ซาโตชิเก็คโคกะ Satoshi Gekkouga |tr=Ash-Greninja }} Related articles * Ash's Greninja * Sanpei's Greninja * Croaky * Greninja (Super Smash Bros.) External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Quajutsu es:Greninja fr:Amphinobi it:Greninja ja:ゲッコウガ zh:甲贺忍蛙